User talk:71.201.230.195
Your edit to the User talk:Bowser101 page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ard11230 (Talk) 00:45, January 27, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Which minion? which minion r u? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I can make ur page an official Koopa page if u tell me who u r. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 00:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) have u seen the new part? I've added 2 the page. the new part, it's called Koopa! and it's all designed with the Koopa Troop in mind [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) not cool! that was not cool!!! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Stop posting bad things about Joscelyn Arroyo on Bowser101's user page. I am sure the user would say: :actually, I would say, [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I agree with that too. AgentP 23:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and... ...forget about becoming a koopa page!!! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) OKAY, UR A FLIPPIN' VANDAL! UR GONNA STOP MESSIN' WITH MY PAGE, AND UR GONNA STOP NOW! UR A FLIPPIN' VANDAL AND THE KOOPA TROOP'S GOT BETTER STUFF TO DO THAN DEAL WITH JERKS! SO GET THE CRUD OFF MY PAGE! IF YOU WANNA READ IT, WHATEVA, BUT STOP ACTIN' LIKE A FLIPPIN' JERK! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 23:36, January 28, 2010 (UTC) jerk... jerk... jerk... jerk... jerk... jerk... (voice fades into background) jerk... jerk... jerk... AgentP 23:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) how am i a vandal?!!!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?! :'( because! you've been flippin' sabotaging my page, that's why!!! [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 03:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Blocked for two weeks Your access to this wiki has been blocked for two weeks due to repeated inappropriate comments. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) u can still edit ur own talk page, so u wanna tell me why u were tryin' to vandalize my page? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 13:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC)